


As First Kisses Go

by arobynsung



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-28
Updated: 2008-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-05 23:25:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/47174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arobynsung/pseuds/arobynsung
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione remembers her first kiss with Ginny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	As First Kisses Go

As first kisses go, Hermione's first real kiss with Ginny wasn't memorable. In fact Hermione's pretty sure she forgot her own name.

Fireworks didn't explode around her when Ginny kissed her, but she felt her knees give out beneath her as she went boneless. Her breath didn't come in gasps and moans, she just couldn't breathe.

The redhead's lips weren't soft and sweet, they were warm like fiery cinnamon. Ginny didn't hold her close and cradle her body, instead the redhead crushed the brunette to her and squeezed as she kissed the life out of her.

Ginny never swore undying love and service to her, on the contrary, Ginny promised to claim and own her physically and mentally till they could feel each other move within the other's soul.


End file.
